King Of Fools
by BloodyRiley
Summary: Voldemort wants an heir, and he plans on getting one even if he has to use his most trusted death eater to do so. LuciusOC. Rated M for language. Violence. Future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J. K. Rowling; I only own my characters in the story. **

**Warnings: Language. Violence.**

King of Fools – Chapter 1

Pandora Blackwell sat playing the piano, when her mother stormed into her room. Her father was hot on her heels.

Her mother Andrea was an arrogant aristocrat and an A class bitch. Her mother had been brought up in one of the pure blooded and rich societies. She was a tall busty blond, who wore too much makeup and would be in much better company in a strip club rather than in her own home.

Her father was no better. He was nothing short of a man whore. He spent most of his time shagging the local women in the local bars then doing his desk job at the Ministry.

"Pack your things you are leaving." Her mother announced. Pandora was confused. School didn't start for a near two months.

"I don't understand." She said softly. Her mother looked furious as she turned on her husband.

"Victor! You were supposed to tell her!" She screeched.

"Oh do shut up you old hag! I have quite had enough of you!" He growled slapping her across the cheek. She was knocked to the floor by the force of the blow. She sat there glaring at him and him glaring at her while Pandora sat looking between them.

"Father?" She asked.

"What!" He snapped turning towards her.

"W-what were you s-supposed to tell me?" She asked timidly looking up at him as he glared down at her.

"You will be leaving in an hour. You are to be wed to a man of power and money. No questions asked. Do you hear me? You will be his wife and you will not complain. You will like it and you will do everything in your power to please him! Do you understand?" He growled grabbing her up by the arms and giving her a good shake.

"B-but father—"

"No questions asked! Now get packed!" He snapped.

"Yes father." She said softly as she pulled out her wand and began moving things into her trunk and bags as her parents left the room arguing with each other. She knew better than to argue. She had it beaten into her more times than she could have remembered to just be obedient and never argue.

~*~

It only took her a mere fifteen minutes to gather everything and shrink it down so it would fit in her purse. She looked around her room sadly and turned out the lights before she made her way downstairs to prepare to leave.

At the bottom of the stairs her father stood waiting. He wore a set of dress robes showing his tall, muscular and broad-shouldered frame to the fullest, no doubt wanting to attract a shag victim for the night. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Are you ready?" He asked breaking her from her musing. He stood with his arm out for her to take so they could apparitate to her "new home" so to speak.

'_More like my new prison' she thought._

"Yes father." She said as she took his arm. She instantly felt the tug of apparition against her, crushing her and then it stopped. She took a deep calming breath to calm the war raging within her stomach and looked up at her "new home." She frowned. It was just as she expected. It was a beautiful but dark manor. It had an elegant flair and yet a dark mysterious look to it. It was lit up with lights, giving them a perfect view of the house in the dark. Some old geezer she guessed, who smoked and played cards with all of his wizarding buddies. She was to be sold off so her parents could inherit his money when he died and she would be left with nothing.

'_Just as I figured.' She thought with disdain. _

She knew it would not be a matter of time before it was her turn. She had feared when that time would have come. She watched as her friends were sold and many were whored off just to bring in money for their parents, so their parents could remain in the good graces with the rest of the pure blooded world. Such cruel times they lived in.

"Let us go." Her father said tugging her up towards the manor doors. When they reached the doors her father rapped hard on the door with his knuckles. A house elf wearing a cute red dress opened the door.

"Right this way Master Blackwell, Master Malfoy is waiting for you in the drawing room." She said bowing as Pandora's father shoved past her and continued deeper into the house dragging Pandora behind him. They reached the drawing room and before her father knocked on the door her turned toward her.

"You keep your trap shut unless spoken to, do you understand?" He snapped quietly.

"Yes sir." She said softly.

"Good." He growled as he rapped on the door.

"Come in." A low, baritone voice called from the other side of the door. Her father opened the door and pulled her in behind him before closing it. She couldn't see past her father, due to he was standing in front of her, blocking her vision like a solid brick wall.

"I have brought her to you."

"Indeed." Pandora could hear the sneer in his voice as the man spoke.

"Well where is she? I want to see the girl my father is to marry!" A younger voice snapped.

"Patience Draco. Patience."

"She is here. My daughter, Pandora Rose Blackwell." He said pushing her to stand in front of him. She looked up from the floor and looked at the men occupying the room.

The younger looked like an elf. His features were sharp and angular, but none the less handsome on this man. He was very and tall, but none the less muscular from what she could see of him. He had white blond hair and piercing gray eyes that raked over her body giving her the shivers.

The elder man took her breath away. He was tall, broad and muscular. His face was carved and angular. His features perfect and strong radiating pure masculinity. His eyes were a cold gray, but they were glittering mischievously as he studied her. His hair that was below his shoulders was the same white-blond as his sons. He stood with his back straight, shoulders back and his chin up. He had an air of arrogance, sophistication, and pure superiority about him that to her, made him irresistible. If this was the guy she was supposed to marry, she didn't think she would mind it too much. **(A/N: I wouldn't either ^^ lol) **He was studying her carefully and thoughtfully. She caught his eyes and blushed, bringing her attention to the floor again.

"Pandora, this is Lucius and his son Draco Malfoy. Lucius is the one you are to marry." Her father said squeezing her shoulders in warning. She hid her grimace with a smile and politely curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you sirs." She said politely as she stood.

"Orange?" Lucius called. The house elf that had greeted her and her father at the door appeared in the room with a pop.

"Master called for Orange?" She asked bowing.

"Orange take Miss. Blackwell to my room and help put away her things while I show her father to the door."

"Yes master! Right this way misses!" Orange said motioning for Pandora to follow. Pandora followed the little elf out of the room and out of sight.

~*~

Lucius Malfoy stood with his son in the drawing room of their manor waiting for the moment when Lucius' bride was to arrive. Her father, Victor, was bringing her. Lucius, who did not want to get married, frowned at the thought of getting married again but knew his hands were tied in the situation. He was completely surprised when Victor pushed his daughter in front of him. There was no way this could be Victor's daughter, she did not look anything like her mother or father.

'_A good thing to.' He thought._

She had to be at least Draco's age, if not younger. She stood around the height of five foot five. Her skin was as flawless, and as white as porcelain. She had wide innocent golden eyes framed by dark lashes, a cute button nose, and big red pouty lips. Her dark brown hair that reached her mid back was in disarray of curls, and not to mention she was curvy but slender. He watched with pride as she studied him as he was studying her. Their eyes meet and she looked down quickly, a pink blush covering her cheeks. He managed to suppress a smirk as he watched her cover a grimace with a quick smile at having to curtsy. She was going to be a stubborn one he could already tell, and he couldn't wait to find out all about his new wife.

~*~

Pandora looked around the room she would now be sleeping in. _His room_. The room was different than what she expected. Hell, she didn't know what she expected she guessed it was going to be more…"old – mannish." The said room was absolutely stunning. The giant four poster bed was extravagant. The covers were royal blue and the many pillows were various shades of dark blues. The walls, too, were royal blue. The room had all the necessary bedroom items, a dresser, closet, mirror, bathroom, bedside table and a few lamps here and there. A new vanity sat untouched and bare next to the window. There were books on the book shelf and thrown about the room. There were no pictures in the room strangely, but she wouldn't question it. All and all it was a beautiful room. She felt a tug on her arm and looked down. It was Orange.

"Yes?"

"Would the misses like Orange to unpack her stuff and put it with the masters?"

"Hmm…I don't think so, thanks for offering though. Let me have a look at his closet." She said walking to his closet. She opened the doors and nodded appreciatively. He had already prepared himself and his things for her arrival. The closet had been en-largened to accommodate his and her stuff. On one side was his stuff and on the other was an empty space meant for hers. She quickly made work of unpacking her things and depositing them in the closet neatly, her makeup and jewelry on and in the vanity and her bathroom necessities in the bathroom. She returned to the main room to find that Orange was still there.

"Orange?"

"Miss? Do you need orange to do anything?" She asked timidly. Pandora smiled at the tiny elf.

"Thank you Orange, but that will be all for today." A deep silky voice came from the doorway. Pandora looked up and saw Lucius in the doorway. He looked so handsome and dark in the doorway as he stood there. Orange disappeared with a pop. "I take it you found everything."

"Yes sir." She said.

"Now, now there is no need for that. You will call me Lucius and I shall call you Pandora. Now get ready for bed, I am tired and I will not have you roaming about the house without getting a tour first." He commanded as he walked into the bathroom. She glared at his back until the door shut, then turned and looked at the clock. It was nearly ten o'clock at night! She hadn't realized that so much time had passed. She took out her wand and muttered an incantation as her day clothes were replaced with a pair of red silk pajama pants and a matching tank top. She had just placed her wand on the bedside table when Lucius walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants.

"So how are we going to do this?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not, and absolutely refuse to sleep in the same bed with a man I just met a few hours ago!" she fussed placing her hands on her hips. Lucius' brow rose.

"It's either the bed or the floor for you. In my opinion I would choose the bed, nasty little bugs crawl around the floor at night. Now, which do you prefer?" He asked.

"I will make my own—Hey! Where is my wand?" She asked reaching for the wand that had momentarily ago been on the bedside table. She turned to look at Lucius who held her wand with a smirk.

"Give that back you!" She growled making a lunge for her wand. He only held them out of her reach.

"Orange!" He called and the house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes master?"

"Take care of Miss Blackwell's wand for a while. Understood?"

"Yes master! Orange will take good care of it!" She declared taking the wand and disappearing with a pop.

"Why you…you…UGH!" Pandora growled thumping Lucius on the chest before walking to the bed, plopping in it and turned her back to him growling and muttering the whole time. He couldn't help but smirk. He was definitely going to enjoy his new wife.

~*~

My first ever Harry Potter story! I've had this weird fascination with Lucius for the longest time and if I don't get this story off of my chest I'm going to be drove crazy!

Anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J. K. Rowling; I only own my characters in the story. **

**Warnings: Language. Violence.**

King of Fools – Chapter 2

A/N: In this part Lucius' playful and more sensitive side comes out. Out of character I know, but hey it's my story.

Pandora woke needing to pee really bad. She didn't know why but she just did. She yawned and opened her eyes to see she was face to neck with Lucius. She gasped in shock feeling his hard and much larger male body against her much smaller one. Not to mention his arms were wrapped tightly around her frame. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed with all of her might. He didn't even budge, but what he did do was grunt and pulled her closer to him.

"Grrrr…you big oaf! Let go!" She growled pushing harder. He grunted again and proceeded to sleep.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" She yelled in his ear. Lucius woke with a start and was shoved nearly clean off of the bed by Pandora, who took off running to the bathroom. Lucius glared at the bathroom door. He absolutely did not like being yelled at nor did he like being shoved while he was trying to sleep. He got out of the bed and went towards the bathroom. He was going to show this witch he was a force to be reckoned with, especially in the mornings.

~*~

Pandora felt much better after she had relieved herself. She stood waiting for the tub to fill when an evil thought came to her mind.

"Orange!" She called out. Orange popped into the bathroom and bowed.

"Miss requested orange?"

"Yes! Lucius said for me to tell you that he said I could have my wand back! Oh! Please don't bow to me, I don't like it."

_*total lie, but if it will get my wand back who cares* _She thought smirking deviously.

"Orange will get it!" She said disappearing with a pop. It took nearly a minute before orange popped back in with her want in hand. Orange handed Pandora her wand back.

"Thank you orange." She said and disappeared with a pop just as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Don't you ever knock?" She snapped glaring at Lucius. Lucius glared at her and started towards her. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at him.

*How did she get her wand back?* He thought.

"Don't you come any closer mister!" The words had barely left her mouth before he yanked her against his body and took her wand from her. His face was a mere inch from hers.

"Wha-…"

"Don't think you can harm me little one. I have trained more longer than you have, and had much more dangerous experiences with far worse things than a mere little girl like you." He said smirking.

"LUCIUS!" She cried when he swiftly picked her up bridal style and tossed her into the bathtub. She came up sputtering and coughing looking more like a drenched rat then a woman. Lucius smirked in satisfaction.

"That's for waking me up this morning." He said as he held his head high and looked down his nose at her. He then turned on his heel and stalked out of the bathroom with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Grrrr…that…that MAN! That Idiot! He makes me…so…so…sooo….MAD!" She cried slapping the water in the tub while glaring at the bathroom door.

*..But payback will be all the sweeter…* she thought grinning.

~*~

After getting ready for the morning and getting dressed she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Lucius was already sitting at the table reading The Daily Prophet, a half-eaten breakfast in front of him. She glared at him and plopped down in the seat across from him.

"Lucius!" She chirped in a sing-song voice trying to get his attention. He didn't say anything so maybe he hadn't heard her. "Lucius!" She said louder than the last time. He still didn't say anything, then she realized he was ignoring her! One thing she hated more than anything and that was being ignored.

_*Fine! If he wants to play that way!*_ She thought growling.

Lucius heard her the first time but he was ignoring her. He knew it would make her angry, and he loved seeing that defiant fire burn in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Lucius…"She said softly and seductively. Now that caught Lucius' attention. He put down the paper and looked at her. She got up and walked over to him kneeling beside him. She was smiling softly and looking up at him through veiled lashes. His brows rose in question. Her innocent smile turned into an evil grin when she stood up and smashed an egg on his head. The egg broke leaving the yolk to ooze out all over his hair and face. She giggled innocently before taking off running, and Lucius was right behind her.

"Come back here!" He yelled.

"You can't make me!" She called back laughing the whole way. She could hear him growling in frustration and that only made her laugh harder.

She didn't know what she tripped over, but all she knew was she hit hard. She groaned and rolled over on her back fixing to sit up when she was knocked back down by Lucius who had tripped over the same thing she had!

"Get off me heifer!" She growled pushing against the heavy wall of muscle that was Lucius' chest. He ignored her and propped his elbows up on either side of her head and looked down his nose at her. She glared up at him. Even in the most unusual positions he was still his high-and-mighty self.

"I don't know I rather like this position." He said smirking.

"I see the whore has already tempted you." Came a voice from behind them. Lucius stood up and helped Pandora stand too. They both turned to see a tall, thin, blond woman with elven features who resembled Draco a whole lot. Pandora glared at the new woman. She didn't like her one bit.

"Narcissa." Lucius greeted coldly.

"Mother?" Draco asked coming up behind her. She turned and began talking to Draco. Pandora growled and picked up the nearest potted plant and was fixing to throw it at her before Lucius grabbed it from her hands.

"Lucius! What are you doing with that plant and why do you have egg on your face?" She asked. Pandora growled.

_*Who does this woman think she is? Walk into someone's house and begin insulting them? I don't think so!*_

"Uh…I was just grooming it…" He said and Pandora began snickering behind her hands.

"So she's turned you into a pansy I see."She said and Pandora could've sworn she saw flames.

*oh no she just did not!*

"Pandora…Why don't you go get ready for our date and I will deal with this." He said. She nodded curtly. She stuck her nose in the air and walked past the Narcissa much like she had seen Lucius do earlier. She could hear her say something that sounded an awful like 'bitch' under her breath. She turned quickly and hexed Narcissa, saying the first curse that came to mind.

"Opps, sorry! Must have said the wrong spell! You were supposed to be an ass but it seems you already are! You were just missing the ears and tail!" Pandora said laughing at the now shrieking woman who was sporting donkey ears and a tail. "Toddles!" She laughed as she made her was back to her room.

~*~

Lucius had to admit he was pretty impressed at Pandora's methods. She was sneaky and cunning, not to mention she was always thinking on her toes. After getting rid of Narcissa who had come to pick up the rest of her things and deliver a message he went back to his room. Lying on his bed was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Pandora lay in a simple black dress that reached her above her knees. It exposed her long and toned legs but on her it wasn't the least bit slutty. Her hair had been put up in a simple but elegant bun and her makeup was done. Her lashes lay against her pale skin like two black fans. She was sleeping. He sat on the side of the bed next to her and touched the soft skin of her cheeks. She moaned softly and her lashes fluttered before her eyes finally opened.

"Lucius? Is she gone?" She asked softly. Lucius nodded and she grinned.

"I do believe we have a date Mr. Malfoy."

~*~

A/N: Special thanks to TonyAnnaAndre for reviewing!

_Please Review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J. K. Rowling; I only own my characters in the story. **

**Warnings: Language. Violence. **

King of Fools – Chapter 3

Lucius and Pandora arrived at a small but classy and elegant diner. There were many people sitting around eating and drinking. Mostly they were men, but there were a few women too. They were soon greeted by a small plump man who quickly ushered them towards the back of the diner, in the more secluded and quiet area of the diner. As they followed Lucius stared down at the witch on his arm. She was quiet. Strangely quiet. Her face held a hard but yet elegant look. Her back was as straight as could be and her head was held high. For a moment he thought he was looking at his ex-wife Narcissa. That thought was thrown away when he was reminded of the day before when she stood before him as her father presented her to him. It was then he realized that she had been taught to act this way, just as he had.

When they arrived at their reserved table, Lucius being the gentleman pulled out her chair for her to sit in. She sat elegantly and fluidly, as if she had been doing these sorts of things her whole life in which he was certain she had. As gently as he could he pushed her closer to the table and that's when he noticed the faint scars on her back. From a distance they wouldn't be noticeable, but from where he stood the ugly pink lines were visible against her pale skin in the flickering lights of the many candles lighting the diner. He knew where she had gotten those scars because he had so many running over his own body, so he knew better than to ask her about hers. He took his seat and picked up a menu and watched as she did the same. She looked lovely, ravishing and so innocently seductive sitting there.

"Have you chosen what you would like to eat?" He asked her startling her slightly. A red flush spread across her cheeks making her look indescribably beautiful. She nodded and he motioned for a waited to come to their table.

"What could I get for you Mr. and Misses Malfoy?" The waiter asked. He was staring a hole through Pandora and Lucius did not like it. He did not like it one bit. Pandora looked at Lucius startled at being referred to as Misses Malfoy but she soon guessed that she would have to just get used to being called 'Misses Malfoy.'

"I would like a pork chop, roast potatoes, a pumpkin pasty and some rolls please." She said looking up at the waiter. She had to admit he was gorgeous, but he had nothing on Lucius. He was tall and lanky, and had the body of a beater. His dusty brown hair was shaggy and kind of reminded her of a wet mop. His eyes that were burning with desire were a rich chocolate brown. He smiled at her and wrote what she ordered down on his little tablet.

"And what to drink?"

"I would like pumpkin juice."

"What would you like Mr. Malfoy?" He asked turning to address Lucius. His jaw was clenched and Pandora could see the muscles in his jaw working.

"I am afraid I have lost my appetite, my stomach is a little _sick_ at the moment; but I would like some of the finest wine you have." He practically growled. Pandora looked at Lucius with concern.

"Would you like to go Lucius? We don't have to be here if you are not feeling well. We can go back home If you want. We can easily get something there." She said softly to the man by her side. Lucius looked down at her. Her eyes were glittering with concern, love and happiness. She was too innocent. Way too innocent for a man such as him.

"No, I said we would go on a _date_ and I _will_ honor my word." He said placing a possessive arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

'_Mine._' He thought possessively.

"Well, I will return with your food in a moment." The waiter said before he turned and walked back to the kitchen, but not before he took another fleeting glance at Pandora who was looking at Lucius.

Pandora placed her hand on Lucius' arm. He was glaring at something across the diner but she didn't understand why. When her hand touched his arm his head jerked in his direction.

"Are you okay Lucius?" She asked.

"_Fine_." He hissed as he saw that watched that wretched waiter come back levitating their order in the air. The waiter slowly let the plate and glasses drift down to sit on the table. He sat the bill on the table just as Pandora was reaching for her pumpkin juice. The waiter grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"My name is Mitchell. If you need anything milady, _anything_ at all, don't hesitate to ask." He said kissing her knuckles with a sneaky wink. Pandora's nose crinkled cutely in confusion and Mitchell turned and walked back towards the kitchen. Little did she know Lucius was seeing red.

'_This guy just doesn't know when to quit._' He growled. He saw Mitchell going into the bathroom and gave a nasty smirk.

"Excuse me for a moment." Lucius said getting up and straightening his robes.

"Are you feeling well Lucius?" She asked in concern, looking up at him with big golden eyes.

"Do not worry yourself. I will be fine." He said before he turned and walked towards the bathroom himself.

~*~

Lucius looked around the bathroom and smirked predatorily at his prey. Mitchell was leaning against the wall smoking and grinning at Lucius.

"Get your feathers rumpled up a bit neh?" He grinned as he lifted his joint up to his lips again. The dark mark stood out in harsh contrast to Mitchells abnormally pale skin. Without the help of a glamour charm Mitchell's true identity was revealed. His eyes were black and beady always darting around the place as if something was going to jump out at him any second. His hair was just as greasy as a sewer rat and looked no better than one in his tattered clothes, and that alone made Lucius' nose crinkle in distaste.

"What's your business McClaron?" Lucius asked getting straight to the point, not wanting to waste any more time with this man then he had to.

"Tsk, tsk, so impatient." He teased and thought better of his teasing when Lucius gave him his famous Death Eater sneer. He sighed and got down to business.

"He wants to meet with you. He says he has a job for you. He also wants you to bring your new _wife _too." He said taking another hit off his joint.

"When?"

"Late tomorrow night. He said he is going to arrive at your manor at 9:00. So have her ready by then." He said and Lucius nodded stiffly. McClaron tipped an imaginary hat and disappeared with a loud pop signaling his departure. Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes before he turned and made his way back to Pandora.

~*~

Pandora sat nervously waiting for Lucius. Lucius had been gone for a whole 15 minutes and she was beginning to get worried. There were many men that had already tried to hit on her and take her home and she could feel many eyes still lingering on her even from the table she sat at. Some of them had been extremely vulgar in their attempts to take her to bed. It frightened her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't have her wand because Lucius still had it, and without it she was defenseless against these men if they tried to take her by force. She had never been much of a fighter. She was so relieved when she saw Lucius striding her way. She quickly stood and made her way to him as fast as she could without running. She wrapped her arms around Lucius when she reached him. He looked down at her quite startled to be honest; he hadn't expected her to embrace him so casually.

"Can we go home?" She asked softly. The words come out muffled from when her face was hidden in his chest. Lucius wrapped his arms around her and quickly apparitated them back to their room in the manor. He looked down to see that Pandora was looking up at him with those innocent eyes of hers.

"What is the matter?" He asked her, surprised at how soft his voice sounded.

"T-those men, they…they tried to take me to their place…some of them were saying dreadful things! I feel so dirty!" She cried hiding her face in his chest. Lucius growled and picked her up and laid her in the bed.

"Do not worry about those vile men Pandora. They are beneath you and will never even compare or come close to being what you deserve in a man. Just ignore them, next time I promise I will not leave you alone without a protector." He said as he took off her shoes and threw them behind him. Not noticing the tender look she gave him. With a wave of his wand her makeup disappeared, her hair came out of its bun and her dress turned into a simple black nightgown. He moved to his side of the bed and undressed; he then slipped on a pair of simple pajama pants and crawled into bed himself. He reached down, grabbed the cover and pulled it over them both.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night Lucius." She answered softly.

It was moments later when Lucius felt Pandora shift and lay her head on his chest, snuggling as close to him as she could get.

"Thank you Lucius." She whispered. Lucius turned his head and looked at her.

"What did I do?"

"For being there…and for being my protector." She said softly as she drifted off to sleep not knowing how much her words affected him.

~*~

A/N: Anyways, I wanted to make my Lucius have that caring and loving side along with his dark side but don't think that he will become all mush! Remember this story is only beginning! :D

Oh! Special thanks to littlekat1010 for reviewing :D

Please Review ^__^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J. K. Rowling; I only own my characters in the story. **

**Warnings: Language. Violence. Future Lemons.**

King of Fools – Chapter 4

Pandora woke up feeling safe and warm. She opened her eyes and looked over at the clock on the bed stand. It was a half past one.

'Wow. I can't believe I slept that long. She smiled and looked at Lucius' handsome face that was a few inches from her own. He held her tightly against him as he had the night before.

'At least I don't have to pee this time.' She thought giggling to herself. Lucius grunted and opened his eyes. His eyes were glazed over before they suddenly turned cold.

"Get up and get dressed in what I laid out in the closet." He said in an icy tone that made her shiver. The surprise must have shown on her face as he pushed her away before he got out of the bed, made his way into the bathroom and slammed the door. What was wrong with him? Did she smell bad or something? She held up her arm and sniffed, nope, she smelled like her soap. She then checked her breath, that wasn't it either. Now she was confused. She wracked her brain for anything she could have said to anger him last night. She couldn't remember saying or doing anything that would have been insulting.

She frowned. What did she do wrong? She got out of bed and walked into the closet frowning, her mind still running over what happened last night. She just didn't understand.

The outfit that was laid out for her to wear was a beautiful long sleeved black silk dress that sparkled and glittered when the dress caught the light. The dress was beautiful but not something she would have picked out for herself. In the front neckline was cut very low, low enough that she could see an ample amount of cleavage, but just enough that it wasn't that revealing. However in the back it was a different story, it the neckline in the back dipped all the way to her lower back, and she was sure if she sat someone would be able to see her lace underwear. The sleeves she loved the best because they came to a point at the tip of her middle finger. After looking at the dress in the mirror she decided it was best to move onto the shoes. The shoes were matching black pumps. She was sure could knock someone out if she hit them over the head with one of them. She sighed again and began getting dressed. She picked up her shoes and walked back out in the room to see Lucius clad in fancy dress robes, his shoes newly polished, his hair was tied back in a green ribbon and he held a walking cane in one hand. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. He looked like some old, rich, business man.

'I take that back he looks like an old geezer.' She growled thinking about her first reaction to the place she now called home.

"Do not dawdle. We do not have time to waste." He said. She nodded and slipped on her shoes before walking to his side for inspection. He walked around her a few times scrutinizing her like a hawk. She shivered under his gaze.

"You are _not_ perfect, but you will do," He said coldly brushing past her as he made his way to the door. "Come."

She pretended his words didn't hurt her but they did. They hurt a whole lot more than he could imagine. She thought they had been getting on so well, but she guessed she was wrong. Her bottom lip trembled as she followed him out of the door.

~*~

Lucius was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. With him stood a man and woman dressed in black robes.

'Who were these people?' She wondered.

She gathered her emotions and wits about her and put on her emotionless mask. She had always been taught to school her emotions around others, especially in social affairs, because any emotion you showed could be used against you. Well, at least that's what her parents had taught her.

"Who is this Lucius? Surely this cannot be your intended? She is a mere child!" Said a man who resembled a vampire. He wore all black. His hair was greasy and unkempt making Pandora resist the urge to wrinkle her nose in distaste. His skin looked as if he hadn't seen the light of day in forever. It was the palest of alabaster. His nose was the most noticeable thing about his person. It was crooked and the most prominent feature on his face. Definitely a vampire she agreed, if not then he was one weird creature.

"I was just wondering the same thing myself Severus. What a pretty little play thing you have." Said a woman who looked like a half-crazed gothic Lolita. She had a wild look about her that Pandora wasn't sure she liked. A sudden pop made Pandora turn her head. A short stumpy man who looked more like a rat than a man walked up to the group.

"Wormtail, why have you come?" Lucius snarled. The little man gave an impish grin.

"His lord awaits you at Riddle Manor." He said grinning nastily as he turned to eye Pandora up and down before adding, "He also says that it is just you and your lady friend and not to be late." Lucius' face paled but his face showed no emotion.

"Tell his lord we will be there as soon as I have her ready." Lucius said.

"Indeed. Bellatrix, Severus, his lordship wants a word." The little man said before disappearing with a pop, Bellatrix and Severus soon following.

"Orange!" Lucius snapped. Orange appeared with a pop already holding their traveling cloaks. Both Lucius and Pandora put them on. After putting on their cloaks Lucius grabbed Pandora's hand and they quickly appireated to what she guessed to be the doorway of 'Riddle Manor.' Lucius turned to her and regarded her sharply. Pandora visibly shrank away from him.

"Remember to say yes sir, no sir, and for Merlin's sake do not forget to bow!" He snapped before ringing the doorbell. The door opened revealing Wormtail. He grinned nastily and motioned for them to follow him into the house. They were led into a huge drawing room where a man who was more snake than man sat in front of the fire. Wormtail made a hasty exit before they made their way further into the room. They bowed in respect to the man who Pandora knew nothing about.

"Ah, Welcome Lucius and is your lovely intended?" The man asked.

"Yes milord."

"What is her name?"

"Pandora milord." Lucius said. The man waved his wand, vanished their cloaks and transfigured a chair by the fire, merely a few feet from his own.

"Have a seat my dear, a lady should not have to stand." He said motioning for Pandora to sit.

"Thank you sir." Pandora said softly as she sat in the chair he had transfigured.

"Would you like something to drink my dear?" He asked.

"Thank you, but no thank you sir."

"Now that is settled, let us get down to business."

~*~

A/N: Haha! Finally a bit of the 'Death Eater' side of Lucius comes out!

Yes I know that I made Voldemort all nice and everything in this chapter because that is part of the plan. Pandora knows nothing of Voldemort or of the Dark Arts because she spends most of her time at her private school. That's why she does not know anything about Voldemort.

I know this chapter is kind of awful, but it will be better in the next chapter because this one was rushed. I wanted to update this week because I wouldn't get a chance again until late next week and I hate having to wait that long to update. So I apolojize if there are any errors.

Anyways, special thanks to SsHg-Love and lilac lavenders for reviewing :D

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J. K. Rowling; I only own my characters in the story. **

**Warnings: Language. Violence. Future Lemons.**

King of Fools – Chapter 5

Pandora sat quietly looking at the roaring fire in the hearth as "the lord" and Lucius sat conversing. She hadn't been paying attention but when her name was mention she turned and began listening intently. When they noticed that she was actually listening they stopped talking.

"Victor, Andrea." The lord called and in mere seconds her parents were standing in the room.

"You called milord?" They asked bowing.

"Take Pandora to Malfoy manor. Wait there, Lucius will be along shortly to discuss the plans with you." He ordered.

"Yes milord." They said taking Pandora by either of her arms and led her out of the room and into the hallway where they all dissapeared.

~*~

"Lucius."

"My lord?"

"I want an heir." Voldemort says. Lucius looks up at him in shock before quickly lowering his head.

"Exscuse me my lord but what does that have to do with me?"

"_CRUCIO!_"

~*~

Pandora, her mother and her father all sat around the table at Malfoy Manor. They were all waiting around for Lucius to return. Pandora looked at her mother and father who were both looking at her. The both wore stange looking cloaks and in their hands were strange masks. She knew better than to ask. It just wasn't proper in her parents eyes. So she decided she would ask Lucius when he got back.

Just at that moment Lucius walked throught the door looking very worn out, slightly dishevled and more tense than she had ever seen him before.

"Lucius?" She asked truly concerned for him. He merely ignored her and turned towards her parents.

"He wants me to provide him with an heir. And by the end of next week it must be concieved." Her mother said nothing but her father was calm.

"An heir? From you?" Her fathers voice was deadly calm and that scared her. She knew that when he was this calm it was not going to be good for anyone who got in his way. She had learned that the hard way.

"What do we get out of it? She is our daughter after all" Her mother asked. That was all it took she immediately knew they were talking about her. Then it clicked. The lord. Lucius said he had to provide an heir. Her parents wanting to know what they got out of it. The lord wanted Lucius to impregnate her and provide him with an heir.

"NO!" She screamed. Lucius and both of her parents turned to look at her. "NO! I wont let you!" She cried again stomping her foot like an angered child. She would be damned if they took away her choice to bring a child into this world.

Sure she had always wanted a child, but not from a man who was just going to turn around and give her child to a man who was more snake than man!

"You will recive three hundred thousand galleons for every year your child is in my care and thirty thousand every year her child is in my care until he or she has reached the age to take over Voldemorts place." Lucius continued on as if she wasn't even in the room.

"Lucius! You cant do this please!" She begged him.

"I am afraid you have no choice!" Came her mothers shrill voice. She regarded her mother coldly and wanted nothing more than to smack that smug look off her face. She didn't even care her daughter was being sold off for her body to be a baby making maschine. No, all she cared about was the money. Her mask had always been taught to wear to hide her emotions was slowly slipping away. Hanging on merely by a thread.

"Father…" She began.

"Pandora. Go to our room now. Not another word. You have disgraced me enough for one night." Lucius ordered looking down at her with cold gray eyes. She felt as if her heart had just been ripped into. That little thread that had been holding her mask in place snapped as she felt tears begin to treck down her cheeks like little waterfalls.

'_Why?' _

"Luci…" She began but caught herself as she was knocked to the floor with a stinging pain on her cheek. She looked up through watery eyes to see Lucius looming over her cruely. Both of her parents wore matching expressions of satisfaction as they watched Lucius tighten the reighns of their child.

"Do not make me repeat myself girl." He hissed. She didn't need to be told again. She got up and ran to their room. She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into the pillows until she had no tears left to cry.

Her last thoughts of the night were_, ' why Lucius…why?'_

**A/N: It must get worse before it gets better. Please ****review****, but no flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J. K. Rowling; I only own my characters in the story. **

**Warnings: Language. Violence. Future Lemons.**

Much appreciation to Ninja Stealth Noise who reviewed :D Your review made me laugh girl!

King of Fools – Chapter 6

Lucius stood talking to Pandora's parents about their plans for the baby. They had decided that they would have a child ready for their lord whether Pandora consented or not. In Lucius' mind though, he would rather she consent.

After they finished discussing the plans for the baby Lucius showed them to the door.

"Lucius, have her pregnant by the end of the week or it is you head and hers."Viktor warned. Andrea nodded in agreement before they disappeared with a pop.

Lucius made his way towards their room. With each step he took his heart seemed to get heavier and heavier. As he reached the door he finally felt his heart drop, the pain of his actions completely weighted against him. He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed heavily.

After all of the killings, all of the torture fests he had witnessed and or partaken in, slapping this girl…his girl…no _his_ woman, was nearly breaking his icy heart.

He gathered his wits about him and finally gathered the courage to open the door. She was there, lying in the middle of his bed. Looking ever so like the angel she was as the moonlight that streamed through the window illuminated her pale skin making her glow. Her dress and hair was sparkling like the stars. He walked closer to the bed and he felt his heart break all over again. Marring her cheek was an angry purple bruise. Her eyes were swollen and red. Tear tracks were drying against her cheeks. Now, to put it bluntly, he felt like a total ass hole.

He walked into the bathroom and conjured up a hot shower. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower fully intending to let the hot water sooth his pain and worry away. He leant his head back against the wall letting the water run over him as he thought.

He was going to make it up to her somehow. He just had to make things right. No matter the cost. He had to make things right. That's when an idea came to his mind and his infamous Malfoy smirk spread across his face. He knew just the thing; even if it took all night he was going to make sure everything was perfect.

~*~

Pandora woke feeling tired and drained from all of the previous day's activities. She had a major headache and her eyes felt as if they were on fire. She groaned and opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light she looked around and was shocked to find she had been changed and put into bed.

Why had Lucius been such an ass to her? What had she done to make him so angry?

She shook those questions from her mind and sat up looking around the room. Her eyes came to rest on the pillow next to her own. A letter lay with a sparkling red rose next to it. She picked up the rose and sniffed it. It smelled of strawberries, her favorite scent. She moved to put the rose down, but was shocked to find that the rose erupted into twelve chocolate covered strawberries in her hands. She gasped in surprise. A plate magically appeared and the strawberries jumped onto the plate and landed itself on her pillow. The letter that had been lying on Lucius' pillow floated into the air and landed in her hands. Her name sparkled like diamonds on the front. She opened it and began to read.

_Pandora,_

_I am sorry I acted like such an ass last night. What I did to you was uncalled for and unnecessary. I plan on making it up to you in every way possible even if it takes me my entire life time. I plan to apologize ten thousand times until you forgive me and the ten thousand more even when you do. I will never forgive myself for hurting you. If I had ever thought I would hurt you in any way I would have never done what I had done last night and for that I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to you._

_I am truly sorry,_

_Lucius_

Tears filled her eyes as she read and re-read the letter. She reached up to dry the tears from her face and was shocked to find that her face did not hurt. She got out of bed and walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. Where an ugly bruise had been last night, only her pale, un-bruised flesh remained. She looked again at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked rough. Her eyes were swollen and red, dark bags were under her eyes and her hair resembled a rat's nest. She frowned and reached for a brush just as Orange popped into the room. Pandora turned.

Orange was carrying a white sundress, a cute straw hat and a pair of matching flats. Orange smiled a big toothy smile at Pandora and held them out to her. Pandora took them from her.

"Master said for you to take a long bath and to get refreshed and dressed for the day. He also told Orange to tell you to take this." She said handing Pandora a small vile filled with a purplish-blue liquid.

"What is it?" Pandora asked as she took the vial from Orange, her voice sounding husky from her night spent crying.

"Master said it was a pain potion to help your head ache. He said he thought you might have one this morning."

Pandora smiled. How thoughtful of him.

"Tell Lucius I thank him for his thoughtfulness and his gifts. Orange? Do you mind to get me a pumpkin juice and bring me my strawberries please?" Pandora said as she made her way into the bathroom with her gifts and vile.

"Yes Miss Pandora!" Orange said disappearing with a pop.

~*~

Lucius sat at his desk arranging plans for the day when Orange popped into the room. Lucius looked up expectantly.

"Well?" He asked.

"Miss Pandora told Orange to tell Master thank you for your thoughtfulness and your gifts." Orange said and Lucius smirked.

_Everything is going just as I planned._

_~*~*~*~*~  
__**Please review :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

King of Fools Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J. K. Rowling; I only own my characters in the story. **

**Warnings: Language. Violence. Future Lemons.**

A/N: Very sorry for the late update. School is killing me this year T.T

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pandora stepped into the scalding water and sat down breathing in contentment as she fully submerged her body in the water. She laid her head back against the side of the giant tub and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt firm but gentle hands massaging her neck. Hands massaging her neck? She sat up in shock and turned to smack her assailant but stopped when it turned out to be Lucius. Lucius smirked and took her hand in his and kissed each knuckle of her hand gently. Taking his time with each one.

"L-l-lucius…" She began. He looked down at her and a ravenous smirk stretched across his face as looked down at her. She gasped as she realized she was still naked, she yanked her hand back and dunked back under the water, her face red as a tomato. He only chuckled and held up a bottle of strawberry shampoo. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Will you allow me to wash your hair?" He asked lathering the shampoo between his hands. She honestly didn't know what to say so she just turned and resumed her previous position, sitting with her back against the tub at Lucius' mercy. He gently began massaging the shampoo in her hair, smirking when he felt her relax.

~*~

Lucius began massaging the shampoo into her hair and smirked as she relaxed. The more he rubbed the more content she got and the more she leaned in his hands. She was a delicious sight indeed, and soon to be his. He let her head go so he could reach for the cup to rinse her hair and he heard her whimper at the loss. He smirked knowingly.

"Lean your head back." He ordered softly. She did and he began to rinse the shampoo from her hair. When he was done he picked up a bottle of conditioner and began to lather it between his hands before he began rubbing it in her hair. She moaned softly and Lucius didn't think she realized it either. He smirked as he rinsed the conditioner from her hair. He grabbed a soft sponge and began washing her body. She woke with a start and grabbed his hand.

"Lucius!"

"Shh…I am only going to wash you, nothing more." He whispered seductively in her ear. She whimpered as he began his ministrations again. He ran his hand across her shoulders and down her back leisurely cleansing her body.

~*~

Pandora sat contentedly as Lucius washed her. She believed that if she were a cat she would be nothing more than a puddle of purring goo. (A/N: Lol) His hands worked wonders on her body.

After he was done cleansing her, he picked her up, wrapped her in a towel and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of their bed. With a flick of his wand she was dry and fully clothed in the sun dress that he had picked out for her to wear.

He climbed onto the bed and sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her backwards so her back was resting against his chest. He conjured a brush and began to brush her hair. He pulled her soft dark brown curls back into a loose braid. He placed a small kiss on her bare shoulder before he knelt down in front of her and slipped her shoes on her tiny feet.

She was in his opinion very quiet as she sat through his ministrations. It wasn't until he looked up into her big gold eyes that he saw the questions burning in her eyes. Along with confusion, innocence and a bit of hidden desire. He smiled and kissed her forehead before he picked her up, carried her out of the bedroom and out into the hall where he headed for the kitchen.

"L-Lucius?"

"Hm?" He asked as he opened the door of the dining room.

"W-Where are you t-taking me?"

"First we are going to eat and then I plan on making it up to you for what I have done. I promise you will like it, but for now, let's eat!"

~*~

I know this chapter was kind of corny and such but it leads up to the next chapter. I wanted to put a lime in this chapter but thought it was too soon. But I wanted to know what you guys thought. So I have two outlines for the next chapter already done. One includes a lemon and the other does not. So what do you think? Too soon for a lemon or should I go ahead and put it in? Please let me know in a review or message what you think!!!

Reviews = Faster updates!!

_Review please!! But no flames!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**King of Fools**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J.K Rowling.**

**Special thanks to LChandler2009 who took the time to review ^_^ Thanks so much!!**

* * *

Lucius had held on to Pandora all throughout breakfast. He fed her and even held her drink to her lips when she needed it! He acted like her own personal servant! When she had eaten until she could bust she laid her face against his chest and held on to him as he finished off the rest of what was left on the plate.

"Are you full?" He asked her.

"I feel like i could bust!" She exclaimed causing Lucius to grin. He rubbed her belly in a loving way before he lifted her into his arms again and headed towards the back of the house.

"Where are we going now? You know i can walk!" Pandora asked him. He grinned down at her.

"I know, but i prefer to carry you and it is a secret." He said mischievously as he carried her outside, and into the forest outside of the manor.

"A secret? But-" She began but Lucius put a finger to her lips.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" He asked, and she shook her head no as he continued to carry her deeper into the forest. He had only been walking for a few minutes before they reached a spot in the trees where a beautiful black stallion stood.

"Oh wow...Hes beautiful!" Pandora gasped and Lucius could not stop the smirk that spread across his face as the stallion seemed to puff out its chest in pride.

"His name is Ryen (A/N: Rain)."

"Wow, can i-um...may i pet him?" she asked timidly, looking at the ground while twisting her hands as Lucius set her down a few feet away from Ryen. Lucius took note of the gesture but chose not to comment, he had an idea it was because of her parents. They, from what he had heard from other wizards and from what he had seen, could care less about their children or their needs, wants or desires. He had heard from the most prominent sources that their children were raised to the up most perfection. Taught never to show their true feelings around most people. They were raised just to obey and never question, because all of the children that the family had, have been sold off to the highest bidder for what ever reason. Whether it be slavery or to be a wife, as long as the parent got their money, they didn't care. He growled at the thought of anyone touching his Pandora.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry i asked..." Pandora whimpered as she ducked her head with tears clouding her vision. She had been waiting for an answer, and when she had looked up she saw him making a number of faces and then he growled. Figuring it was her fault she quickly apologized.

"No." Lucius said sternly. Pandora sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. She was praying to Merlin that he was not going to hit her again. Lucius swept Pandora into his arms and held her as she cried. He kissed her forehead over and over as he waited for her to calm down.

"I-i-" She began but never finished because Lucius had interrupted her.

"No, I am sorry. I should have answered you before I did, instead i waited until you had seen my expressions to what i was thinking about as my answer. So, i am the one who is sorry. You have no need to be." Lucius said wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She looked up at him with wide eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Do you m-mean it?" She asked softly. Lucius nodded and smirked. Satisfied Pandora gave him another hug before turning towards Ryen. She took two hesitant steps towards him, but then backed into Lucius who had walked up behind her.

"Lucius?"

Lucius smiled and gently put his hand over hers and lifted it towards Ryen, who stood watching the pair with curious eyes. Lucius led her foreword with a arm wrapped around her waist and a hand over her own as he led them closer to Ryen. Pandora's tiny fingers met Ryens muzzle and Ryen gave a little snort and a nudge as she gently caressed him. She gigged and began stroking his muscular neck.

"Would you like to give him a treat?" Lucius asked her. Pandora smiled at him and nodded. He took a small sugar cube from his pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. She looked up at him with question eyes and he could help but chuckle. He took her hand in his and held it out to Ryen. Ryen licked her hand before gently eating the sugar cube from her hand and then licked her hand again as if asking for more. Pandora giggled like a care free child as she watched Ryen lick her hand to get all of the sugar bits from her hand.

"Are you ready to go love?" Lucius asked, and Pandora looked up at him and nodded with a small blush across her cheeks. Lucius picked her up and placed her atop Ryen and helped her get a good grip on his mane, before he took the reigns in his hands and began leading Pandora to their "secret destination."

* * *

"Will you tell me where were going now?" She asked for the fifteenth time that day. Lucius chuckled and shook his head no. He could swear that she acted like a child sometimes. One of the many things he liked about her.

"What about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Nooooo"

".....Now?" She asked giggling. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned a bit to throw a grin over his shoulder.

"Almost, but first, close your eyes..." He said and she looked at him skeptically.

"Just trust me, its part of the surprise."

"Oh! Okay!" She said closing her eyes.

Pandora could feel the Ryen come to a stop a few seconds later and she could have sworn she heard the sound of beating wings. She felt strong hands being placed on her hips as Lucius lifted her off of Ryen to being cradled in his carried her a few steps before Lucius sat her down.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now..." He whispered against the shell of her ear. Pandora opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. They were in a beautiful glade, vines of red roses surrounded them and perched on those roses were tiny glowing fairies. The fairies, whose colors varied from blue to an vibrant shade of orange were their only source of light in the beautiful glade. She looked up at the forest canopy and gasped again, fairies were dancing from rose to rose making the glade shimmer in vibrant hues. She then looked at the ground and tears filled her eyes.

"L-Lucius..."She gasped trying to hold back the tears from falling. There, on the ground was a perfect picnic lunch awaiting them. It was all to perfect! She looked back at Lucius who currently found his shoes to be more interesting at the moment.

"I-I can understand if you don't like it, i just thought- that..." He began with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Its perfect...Its just like in my story books, the handsome prince takes his princess to an enchanted palace, with fairies and horses and everything!" She giggled with a blush as she looked around the glade again. She turned to hug Lucius and blushed when she found him bowing with his hand out to her.

"Princess."

"Oh..." Was all she could say as a ruby blush spread across her cheeks as she placed her hand in his. He led her over to the cloth and made sure she was seated comfortably before he took his own seat, then began eating.

* * *

The pair had spent the whole day at the glade just talking about anything and everything. It was a clearly amazing day in Pandora's opinion. It was near dusk when they finally decided it was time to leave, and head back home.

This time instead of Lucius leading Ryen back, he climbed on his back after Pandora. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as Ryen began to trek back to the manor.

Pandora leaned back against him and looked up at him.

"Lucius?" She asked with a yawn.

"Hm?" He wondered looking down at her.

"Thank you. Today was wonderful. I loved every moment of it." She said causing Lucius to grin.

"Your welcome."

"Lucius?" She asked again yawning, as her eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

"Yes?"

"I forgive you." She whispered leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before cuddling up in his arms and falling asleep.

Lucius reached up and touched the place on his cheek where she had kissed him. She had no idea how much her words meant to him.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, i am using my old computer while my new one is fixed. I do not have word check on this computer so forgive me if there are any errors!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**King Of Fools**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Im sorry i havent been able to update in a while, i have been overloaded with school and work its driving me crazy. So anyway i apolgize again for the long awaited update!**

**Oh and thank you Soul Of Doom and Slinkiee very much for taking the time to leave a review!!!!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_"How are thingssssss progresssssing?"_

_"Not very well, my lord."_

_"CRUCIO! What do you mean 'not very well."Lord Voldemort hissed in anger as he glared at the man, who was on his knees in front of him._

_"Forgive me my lord, but she is not responding to him as quickly as you would like. Meaning my lord, that she is no where close of being pregnant with you heir at this point." Voldemort hissed angrily at the man again. He sneered as his mind formed a plan. Looking down at the man in front of him his sneer turned into a full fleged smirk. It was a brilliant plan indeed._

* * *

Pandora woke up when she felt the morning sun touch her face. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and opened them. She snuggled into Lucius who was still sleeping. He had his arms wrapped possevily around her, holding her to him. She smiled as she began drawing random patterns on his chest when she remebered the amazing things that had happened the day before. The horseback ride, and a wonderful surprise pinic dinner he had treated her to. The dancing faries and the glowing glade. Everything was perfect, just as she had imagined her fairy tale date to be like, and her fairy tale prince too. Lucius was every bit the fairy tale prince that she had imagined that she would marry one day. She looked up at him from her place on his chest. He was still sleeping.

'He looks frustrated or...maybe even angry.' She thought as she noticed his furrowed brow and his lips that were drawn up in a tight scowl. She reached up and gently touched his furrowed brow with the soft tip of her finger. She watched as his face contorted sharply before relaxing. He sighed heavily and unconciously pulled Pandora nearer to him. His face, now relaxed, took a sweet almost angelic look. He looked to be so much younger while he was sleeping, in his own dream world, free of everything that took toll on his body, and free from the Dark Lord.

She knew all about what the Dark Lord now, after Lucius had explained to her why she was brought here to marry him. It wasnt just because her parents had sold her to the highest bidder, it was also because her parents were Death Eaters, those who follow the Dark Lord. They knew that the Dark Lord needed an heir, and by the simplest mention of money they had swiftly given up their daughter to one of his Lordship's most trusted and higest ranked Death Eaters, by order.

Pandora sighed as she looked down at her fingers that were casually writing her name on his chest, before looking back up at Lucius.

'A prince." She thought as she reached up to touch the silky blond hair that was fanned around his head. She gently ran her finger tip across his forehead. Down the bridge of his nose, and acoss his cheek bones before caressing his eye lids, and then his slightly parted lips before ending at his chin in a gentle and loving exploration of his face. She smiled before placing her hand back on his chest and began drawing random patterns on his chest again.

Some times she wondered if maybe it was destiny that brought the two of them together and that it was fate that brought them together under these circumstances. She looked back up at Lucius and gasped as gold met grey.

"Lucius! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to wake you!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and innocent. Lucius couldnt help but chuckle at the wild face she had just made.

"Its alright, I needed to waken up today. I have a few things I need to do this morning." He said chuckling as her startled expression went to confusion.

"A few...things?" She asked. clearly confused.

"Yes, now up! Up! We have a big day ahead." Lucius said swatting her butt playfully, chuckling as she sat up with a startled yelp. Lucius stood up and stretched before turning to look at her.

"Where are we going to do today?" Pandora asked looking up at Lucius, her eyes were glittering with excitement and a smile on her face.

"Oh paper work, cleaning, a visit to the Ministry and a trip to Diagon Ally..." He teased watching her face turn excited to a "bleh" face.

"Yuck! Thats no fun! Cant we do something better than stupid work?" She asked pouting. Lucius grinned before chuckling. Pandora gasped as she realized he had only been teasing her.

"Jerk!" She cried as she picked up a pillow and flung it at his head. He ducked and grinned as the pillow flew across his head.

"Missed me." He teased, sticking his tongue out at her, as she went pink in the face.

"UGH!" She cried before picking up another pillow and flung it at him. This time the pillow hit its target before it had a chance to duck, and that target was Lucius' face. Pandora tried to hold in the giggles but failed as she watched him stand there in shock at being hit in the face with his own pillow. It took him a few seconds to recover from his shock at being hit but when he did he bent down and grabbed the fallen pillow and looked at the giggling girl on the bed, and started towards her. Pandora stopped giggling and her eyes widened in realization about what he was going to do.

"Oh no. No. Dont you -UMPH!" She cried as she was hit in the face with a pillow. She sat up and glared at Lucius who was standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Why you..." She growled picking up another pillow. A hit to the chest. To the shoulder. To the face. To the back. To the Butt. To the Leg. To the arm. The pillow fight lasted until both were lying exhausted and covered in feathers on their bed.

Pandora giggled as a feather floated from the ceiling and landed on her nose. Lucius chuckled as well before plucking the feather off of her nose before relaxing against the pillows again.

"So...What were we going to do today?" She asked looking over at Lucius who lay next to her, laughing at his ridiculously feather covered form guessing that she looked just as bad as he did. Lucius looked startled for a moment before laughing.

"You know, i honestly dont remember at this moment." Causing the pair to to errupt into laughter.

* * *

Well, a cute little chapter that just popped into my head this morning. Anyways,

Please take the time to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys! Just no flames please.


	10. Chapter 10

King Of Fools

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, i have been so busy lately. ): I hope i can get the next chapter up quicker next time.

Special thanks goes to Slinkiee for taking the time to review. :D

Chapter 10

"So...What are we going to do today?" Pandora asked looking over at Lucius, who lay next to her, laughing at his ridicuolusly feather covered form, guessing she looked just as bad as he did. Lucius looked startled for a moment before laughing.

"You know, i honestly don't remember." He said causing the pair to errupt into laughter.

Pandora and Lucius lay on the bed laughing until Orange appeared with a pop. Lucius sat up quickly, wand at the ready, while Pandora sat up rolling her eyes. She put a gentle hand on Lucius' arm.

"It is just Orange, LUcius." She said motioning toward the frightened elf. Lucius let out a heavy sigh,lowered his wand and scowled at the trembling elf. Pandora looked up at Lucius to see him giving the elf the 'Malfoy glare' she had came to recognize with extreme aggitation. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Orange.

"Orange?" She asked, kneeling in front of the trembling elf. "What is the matter?"

"Beggin' your pardon Missus Pandora, Master Malfoy, but Missus Narcissa is here to see you Master. She is requesting you come alone sir." Orange said casting a worried glance back and forth between Pandora and Lucius.

Lucius' scowled deepened and his face turned to a cold stoney mask. He stood abruptly and with a swish of his wand, changed his attire to black dress robes.

"Get back to work Orange." Lucius' ordered before gliding out of the door, slamming the door shut after him, with out even a backwards glance at Pandora.

The door slammed shut. The resounding click echoed in the silent room, signaling the door had been locked.

"Beggin' your pardon missus, but Orange has to get back to her work." Orange said before dissapearing from the room with a pop.

Pandora frowned, and went over to the door. She tried to open it normally, before trying to unlock it with an unlocking spell. The door would not even budge.

Question after question ran through her head.

Why did he feel the need to lock her in her room?

Was Narcissa more important than her?

Was she just a toy for him to impregnate?

Did he even care for her?

Did she mean so little?

Did he even...love her?

A tear ran down her cheek at such thoughts. She backed away from the door and walked into the bathroom where she drew herself a hot bath. She undressed and slid into the scalding water. She took up a sponge and began to wash herself. As tear after tear rolled down her cheeks.

I would very much appreciate it if you would leave a review, but no flames please.  



	11. Chapter 11

**King of Fools**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! *Hugs you all* I really appreciate it!**

**Special thanks goes to: Slinkiee, MissBellaVoisin, Jamberine, Spark10111, Vampire Hunter D's Girl, MadeBySJ! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Question after question ran through her head.

Why did he feel the need to lock her in her room?

Was Narcissa more important than her?

Was she just a toy for him to impregnate?

Did he even care for her?

Did she mean so little?

Did he even...love her?

A tear ran down her cheek at such thoughts. She backed away from the door and walked into the bathroom where she drew herself a hot bath. She undressed and slid into the scalding water. She took up a sponge and began to wash herself. As tear after tear rolled down her cheeks.

Pandora stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body. Wiping the tears from her eyes she walked over to the bathroom mirror and looked into it. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and her cheeks were red as well from where she had been rubbing them. Her hair was tangled and dripping water onto the floor below her. She frowned at her appearance, as tears welled up in her eyes again. She shook her head and wiped her eyes furiously. She would cry no more, she could not let him get to her. She could not. She frowned and looked at herself in the mirror again. She tapped her head and watched as her hair dried and piled on the top of her head, her face dried and makeup applied itself to her face. She looked as though she had never been crying. She walked into the main bedroom, and then to her closet and began to rummage through her clothes. She picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, dark brown winter boots, and a light gray sweater. She pulled on a light jacket and walked to the window again.

She did not see any sign of anyone, minus one of the many house elves Lucius had, the little elf was weeding the flower garden next to a small bird fountain. It made Pandora smile weakly as a few little bids landed on the elves head before flying off. She looked around the area again, hoping for a glance of Lucius, before she turned her attention back to her room. She walked over to her bed and sat down, picking up a book she found on her dresser, she opened to random page and began to read. (Romeo and Juliet)

_Lady Capulet._  
_What say you? can you love the gentleman?_  
_This night you shall behold him at our feast;_  
_Read o'er the volume of young Paris' face,_  
_And find delight writ there with beauty's pen;_  
_Examine every married lineament,_  
_And see how one another lends content;_  
_And what obscur'd in this fair volume lies Find written in the margent of his eyes._  
_This precious book of love, this unbound lover,_  
_To beautify him, only lacks a cover:_  
_The fish lives in the sea; and 'tis much pride For fair without the fair within to hide:_  
_That book in many's eyes doth share the glory,_  
_That in gold clasps locks in the golden story;_  
_So shall you share all that he doth possess,_  
_By having him, making yourself no less._

_Nurse._  
_No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men_

_Lady Capulet._  
_Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?_

_Juliet._  
_I'll look to like, if looking liking move:_  
_But no more deep will I endart mine eye Than your consent gives strength to make it fly._

_Tap. Tap._ Pandora looked up briefly passing the light tapping sound as something of her imagination before she began reading again. It was only a few more seconds before she heard it again. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ She looked at the window and her eyes widened, a small black owl with icy blue eyes, a peice of parchment was attached to its leg. She dropped the book she had been reading and ran to the window. The tiny owl looked as though it would fit in the palm of her hand. She made it halfway to the window before the window opened and a strong gush of wind blew through, knocked Pandora backwards and into the ground.

She cried out as she hit the ground. Her head hit the floor first before the rest of her body. She groaned and laid still for a moment before she tried to sit up. When she finally sat up she rubbed the back of her head and groaned. She had hit hard. She looked up when a dark shadow covered her. Before she could open her mouth to scream for help, her world went black.

* * *

Lucius stopped at the edge of the forest that surrounded the outer edge of his manor. Something was not right. He could feel it.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked as she and Draco waited for Lucius to follow them into the forest, so he could take them to the appiriation point.

"Orange!" Lucius called ignoring Narcissia. Orange appeared with a pop and bowed to her master.

"You called for Orange?"

"Escort Narcissa and Draco to the appiriation point. Do it quickly." Lucius ordered before he started a brisk walk back to the manor.

"Lucius?" Narcissa scowled. Lucius kept up his pace, never acknowledging her nor slowing his pace.

"This was Missus Black, Young Master Malfoy." Orange said as she led them away. Narcissa the whole time looking back and occasionally calling for Lucius until he was out of site.

Lucius, as soon as he was out of the sight of Narcissa and Draco he took off running. He reached the manor in mere minutes and was astonished at what he saw. The doors of the manor had been blown to piece's, and the windows all shattered as if there had come a storm while he had been gone. That was not possible though. He ran into the manor, what he saw shocked him most of all. The house elves were being chased by knives forks and spoons. Charmed dishes and furniture threw themselves at the walls, making loud exploding sounds as they knocked themselves into piece's. The floor was rattling, and threatened to rip from the base boards. The lights had already exploded, and most of the house was already destroyed. The stairs looked like they were about to cave in on themselves, and the supports looked to be on their last limbs.

'Pandora.' Was the only thought that came to Lucius' head as he finally came out of his dazed stupor. He ran up the crumbling stairs, and narrowly avoided the flying knives and forks as he ran. He finally made it to their room, he was surprised when he found the door was still in tact. He put his hand on the door knob, after saying the unlocking spell, and opened it, before striding in. The room was as how it had been that morning, except that the window was wide open and still in tact, and a single, solitary, pure black feather lay stark against the royal blue covers.

* * *

Please review! No flames though! Thanks again for the many reviews on the last chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

King Of Fools

A/N: I know i have said it before but i do hope i can update quicker this time.

Special thanks goes out to MrsPhantomSylvia, Kathalla, Spark10111, and Slinkiee who took the time to review! Thank you guys so much! :D

(Line)

Chapter 11

'Pandora.' Was the only thought that came to Lucius' head as he finally came out of his dazed stupor. He ran up the crumbling stairs, and narrowly avoided the flying knives and forks as he ran. He finally made it to their room, he was surprised when he found the door was still in tact. He put his hand on the door knob, after saying the unlocking spell, and opened it, before striding in. The room was as how it had been that morning, except that the window was wide open and still in tact, and a single, solitary, pure black feather lay stark against the royal blue covers.

(Line)

Pandora groaned as she slowly regained consousness. She opened her eyes, blinking the blurrieness back. She felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Reaching back to rub the aching pain, her fingertips came in contact with something rough. Rubbing her fingertips across it once more she came to the conclusion that it was a makeshift bandage of some sorts. She frowned well atleast she knew her captor was atleast a teensy bit humane. It was then she decided to take in her surroundings. She was in a room, maybe the size of her own. It was dark, and smelt as though it had never been used in hundresd of years. A dark gray layer of dust covered the furniture in the room, the few and empty paintings that hung on the walls. The dust covered the floor, footprints could be seen stark, as though their feet had been painted black and had walked on a white tile floor. There were three sets of foot prints. One belonging a man, whom she believed to be her captors. The second belonging to that of a small bird, and the third that of a dog. The fire in the fireplace was roaring, meaning her captor had not been gone from the room for very long. She frowned again as she looked down at the quilts that covered her. compared the the room and other things in the room, the couch, quilts and the pillow beneath her looked as though they had been bought farily recently. As is her captor was expecting her.

She cried out in surprise and jumped around to look at the door as it opened and slammed against the wall dramatically. A tall man storde into the room, a giant silver wolf by his side. He was tall, every bit of six foot seven. His gait was lithe and graceful. His hair was black as a ravens feathers, tied at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon, it reached his mid-back. His skin the color of snow, and his eyes such and icy blue they almost looked transparent. He wore big heavy black boots, over black form fitting trousers (pants) that were covered in rips and patches. He wore a grey button up shirt that looked just as worn as his trousers did. His face was as hard, and cold as ice. His cold blue eyes made her shiver and back away in fear as soon as his eyes landed on her small frame. The wolf that was by his side jumped in a fighting stance, growling and snarling at her as though she could hurt him. He said something in a foreign language that she didnt understand and the wolf immediately stopped snarling and growling. He strode over to her and stood over her cowering form. He grabbed her arm roughly and dragge her up from the couch she had been lying on. He began to drag and yank her towards an unnkown destination.

"P-please let go of me! You are h-hurting me! P-please!" Pandora begged as she felt like her arm was going to be ripped out of its socket. The man slowed, and turning back to face her he loosened his grip, but then soon resumed dragging her to the unknown destination. His grip around her arm still hurt, but not as much as it did before. They came to a room that she assumed was the dining room. A large rectangular table sat in the middle of the room, besides the chairs, that was the one in the room. It looked as though someone had just cleaned the room.

He yanked her over to the head of table and shoved her down in the seat. He spoke to the wolf in the same foreign language as before, before he strode through another doorway on the other side of the room. Pandora, looked down at her arm which was turning a faint purple and blue. She frowned and tried to hold the tears back as she rubbed her arm gently trying to get the feeling back in it. When she looked back up the dog was by her side looking out into the room as if it was guarding her. She looked to the door as the man strode back in carrying three trays. He sat one down in front of her, and one on either side of her. The wolf sat on her left, while he sat to her right.

"Eat." He ordered. His voice dark and alluring. She opened her mouth to speak, the wolf growled and he gave her a look that said 'if-you-talk-i-will-kill-you.'She looked down at her tray. Steaming hot steak, treacle pudding, potatoes, vegtible soup and a roll. It looked delioucus but would he go as far enough as to poison her? This strange man? After all, capturing her just to posion her? No, it did seem right.

"It is not posioned if that is what you are thinking." He said, causing her to blush. That was exactly what she was thinking.

"I-im sorry...i just d-dont understand why you took m-me from my h-home. Why did you t-take me?" She asked looking up at him with big, watery eyes. He gave her a ferrel grin showing her a mouth full of sharp, pearly whites.

"Why to be my dinner lovely." He grinned and she gasped out in surprise. He burst out laughing, it was a loud, but deep laugh. She blinked, not quite knowing whether to be surprised or scared.

"D-dinner?" She asked. Which only casued him to laugh harder. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I-I..." She didnt even not what to say. He grinned at her.

"No, lovely, you are to be my bait. I shall not bring nor let any harm come upon you. You are too valuble for my lord."

"B-bait? F-for what?"

"Why, to catch a snake thats why."

(Line)

Please review! No flames though! Reviews are appreciated! 


	13. Chapter 13

King Of Fools

**A/N: Special thanks goes out to Kathalla, Slinkiee, Obsidian Sin, MrsPhantomSylvia, SammPaglia and Apocolips for taking the time to review! :D You guys are awesome! And thank you KateBlack-Lupin on DA for the help you gave me :D without your help this chapter would have never been written! :D**

Chapter 13

"No, lovely, you are to be my bait. I shall not bring nor let any harm come upon you. You are too valuable for my lord."

"B-bait? F-for what?"

"Why, to catch a snake that's why."

"A-A s-snake?" Pandora asked curiously, not understanding what he meant. He laughed again then gave her a feral grin.

"Why yes, a snake." He grinned as the wolf-dog beside him seemed to be laughing as well. She looked down at her plate, tears welling up in her eyes. Unknowing to her she had already started to cry.

"Now, now, lovely, do not cry. " He said catching a tear on the end of his fingertip, watching as it slid from his finger tip and fell to the table creating a small splat. She sniffled trying not to cry.

"W-what are y-you?" She asked.

"My name is Alexander. I am a mere animagus. An owl animagus." He said grinning.

"A a-animagus?" She sniffled. His feral grin seemed to get wider as time stretched on.

"Yes, lovely now if you will please eat so that we can retire for the night, i would be ever so grateful." He said cutting a peice of his steak with his fork.

"Okay" She said softly picking up her own fork. She had to be patient, hoping Lucius would rescue her and soon. She could not escape on her own, not without her wand. **(A/N: If you remember Lucius took her wand at the very beginning of the story) **She only hoped he wouldn't not abandon her, she hoped he would come to be the knight in shineing armour that she needed.

-o-

Luicius glared at the solitary black feather before realization finally dawned on him. He knew who this feather belonged to. He knew what this man wanted to. He was going to get Pandora back, it didn't matter the cost. Pandora was his.

-o-

Lucius strode up to the doors of Riddle Manor, his face had a look of determination and hope, but it was overshadowed by the cold harsh facade he put on. He knocked harshly on the door. He didnt wait long as a plump little man who looked more like a rat than a man opened the door. His beady eyes regarded Lucius carefully before he stepped aside to let Lucius enter. His name was Peter Petigrew, but now he was known as Wormtail.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, He has been expecting you..." The man said. Lucius sneered at the man, looking down at him as though he was worthless, which in Lucius veiw he was, before striding past him, heading towards the study where he knew his "lord" would be. Wormtail scurried past him and knocked on the door of the study as they arrived.

"M-Mi'lord M-Mr. Malfoy is here.." He said. Lucius heard the familiar voice of Lord Voldemort throught the door, announcing he could come in. Wormtail opened the door, letting Lucius walk in before he closed the door behind Lucius. Lucius walked over to his 'lord' and bowed.

"Lucius i have been expecting you." The man said. Lucius stood.

-o-

Alexander looked up from his breakfast as he felt a curious gaze upon him. His brow raised as he looked up to see Pandora regarding him carefully. Her head tilted to the side, looking at him curiously, almost looking like a puppy. Her breakfast was finished in front of her, and her eyes glittered curiously.

"What?"

"A-am i allowed to walk around?" She asked shyly. He stiffened, his lord did not say anything about that. His brow raised again. She was almost too calm for his liking.

"If King goes with you." He said motioning to the giant wolf by his side. The wolf seemed to glower at the girl before looking up at him with a look that said 'I dont want to be with her.'

"O-okay, b-but i dont think he likes m-me..." She said softly as she stood up.

"Do not worry about that, and do not try to escape, i will not hurt you if you do, but i never siad King would not. Understood?" He said as the wolf by his side stood as well, moving to walk in front of the girl.

He watched as the girl shivered and nodded weakly, as she followed King out of the kitchen doors.

-o-

Pandora followed the giant wolf around the house. He took her down every hall, into every room, and she was getting dizzy. The house itself, was elegant, but empty. The walls, floors, and everything else was covered in a thick layer of black dust. It looked as though no one ever used the house except for the places that she had already been in, the sitting room and the kitchen, otherwise the house was completely empty.

-o-

He seemed to be taking her in circles. Making her dizzy, too dizzy. She frowned as the room started to spin and she fell to her bottom in the middle of the hallway, causing dust to billow around her. King turned to her and regarded her coldly.

'If you think i'm going to carry you, you have got another thing coming.' He voiced. Pandora looked up at him and gasped.

"Y-you can talk?"

'Why of course you silly twit.' He growled as he came over and stood above her. She ducked down and whimpered.

"I-Im sorry i d-didnt know..." He growled and turned around, swiping his tail at her face, causing her to sneeze.

'Lets go, i have not finished showing you the house.' He said. She stood up with the help from the wall and looked at the wolf.

"C-can you please not g-go in circles? It makes me d-dizzy." She said softly. She could of sworn he gave an arrogant 'humph' before nodding his head stiffly. She smiled and began to follow the wolf again.

-0-

It had been awhile since King had taken Pandora to look around the house. He knew that King had not let her escape nor did they leave the house. The only problem was, where were they? They had been gone for nearly two hours. The fireplace flickered, as it did he stood up. It seemed he would have to go and look for them.

He didnt look far because they were in the room where King and himself stayed. Pandora lay in front of the fireplace in his room, a few books lying here and there around her. King was there with her as well, he lay wrapped around her, as if he were protecting her. King looked up at him before lying his head back down to its previous place ontop of her stomach. She was sleeping. He sighed softly.

"Keep an eye on her, ill be back by morning."

So i have a few story ideas for my next story, so what do you guys think?

A Severus x OC story (Harry Potter)

A Fenrir x OC story (Harry Potter)

A Emmett x OC story (Twilight)

A Itachi x OC story (Naruto)

Lemme know what story i should work on next please.

**Please review, but no flames please.**


	14. Chapter 14

King of Fools

**A/N: Its been forever since i updated, and i apologize, it has been a rough year. Anyways, special thanks goes to amberBELA, BlueRose22, Apocolips, , TsukiYorusora, Jamberine, Slinkiee, Laura Whitlock, and Kissmekoga1236 for taking the time to review! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 14

* * *

It had been awhile since King had taken Pandora to look around the house. He knew that King had not let her escape nor did they leave the house. The only problem was, where were they? They had been gone for nearly two hours. The fireplace flickered, as it did he stood up. It seemed he would have to go and look for them.

He didnt look far because they were in the room where King and himself stayed. Pandora lay in front of the fireplace in his room, a few books lying here and there around her. King was there with her as well, he lay wrapped around her, as if he were protecting her. King looked up at him before lying his head back down to its previous place ontop of her stomach. She was sleeping. He sighed softly.

"Keep an eye on her, ill be back by morning."

-o-

Alexander knocked on the door to Riddle Manor, waiting patiently as a man, who looked more like a rat than a man opened the door.

"Wormtail." Alexander greeted the plump little man. Wormtail grinned grotesquley, showing yellow, rat like teeth.

"He has been expecting you. Follow me." He said gesturing for the man to follow him. Alexander followed him through the twisting halls of Riddle Manor. The hallways dark and grim, covered in cobwebs looking more like a place for a vampire than anything else. The floor creaked and groaned as it was walked upon, and the portraits...what was left of them were brooding. The pair finally arrived at the study. Wormtail knocked on the door, hearing a gruff 'come in' from the other side Wormtail opened the door letting Alexader in behind him, then bowed to his lord.

"Leave Wormtail." Lord Voldemort ordered, waving a dismissive hand at him. Wormtail borwed again before dissapearing through the door, closing the door behind him. Voldemort and Lucius sat on either side of a desk, numerous potion vials sat between them. Voldemort looked the same, pale and snake like, but looking at Lucius his eyes widened slightly. Yes of course Lucius still looked as arrogant and aristocratic as ever but that is not what surprised him, it was the dull look in his eyes that surprised him. That malicous twinkle that was always in his eyes, was gone. His hair, usually silky perfect hair had lost its shimmer,and was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Dark circles were reminders of the lack of sleep the man had suffered for the past few days. His skin was paler than normal. That is when he noticed the bruises and scratches littering his body. Opening his mouth to comment, he decided against it as he noticed that both Lucius and Voldemort were sneering at him. He bowed and greeted Voldemort and Lucius. "Mi'Lord, Lucius."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgement looking at the vials in front of him, while Voldemort smirked.

"Alexander, i would like to congratuate you on a job well done. I trust she is in your capable hands?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes mi'lord."

"Very good, Take Lucius to her. He has a job to do." Voldemort said, giving Lucius four of the twelve or so vials on the desk.

"Do not fail me Lucius." He said.

"Yes, mi'lord." Lucius said bowing, before he left through the door, Alexander following behind him.

-o-

Lucius strode from the mannor, his chin up, not showing how much pain he was truely in. His lord had punished him for not completeling the task sooner than what he had ordered, and had not allowed him to heal himself.

_Lucius strode up to the doors of Riddle Manor, his face had a look of determination and hope, but it was overshadowed by the cold harsh facade he put on. He knocked harshly on the door. He didnt wait long as a plump little man who looked more like a rat than a man opened the door. His beady eyes regarded Lucius carefully before he stepped aside to let Lucius enter. His name was Peter Petigrew, but now he was known as Wormtail._

_"Ah Mr. Malfoy, He has been expecting you..." The man said. Lucius sneered at the man, looking down at him as though he was worthless, which in Lucius veiw he was, before striding past him, heading towards the study where he knew his "lord" would be. Wormtail scurried past him and knocked on the door of the study as they arrived. _

_"M-Mi'lord M-Mr. Malfoy is here.." He said. Lucius heard the familiar voice of Lord Voldemort throught the door, announcing he could come in. Wormtail opened the door, letting Lucius walk in before he closed the door behind Lucius. Lucius walked over to his 'lord' and bowed. _

_"Lucius i have been expecting you." The man said. Lucius stood, and soon regretted it as he was hit by a string of curses that brought him to his knees. Lucius looked up as Voldemort stood over him, looking down at him with a cold sneer on his face._

_"M-mi'lord?" Lucius gasped out. _

_"You have once again failed to complete the required task i have assigned you." Lucius eyes widened as Voldemort once again raised his wand._

Lucius sneered as he reached the apparition point outside the manors mand wards. Alexander strode up next to him confidently.

"Well ol'friend. It has been a long time." Alexander said.

"Indeed." Lucius agreed, as he straightened out his clothes, trying to look halfway presentable.

"Dont tell me you are going to see your mate looking like that?" Alexander asked looking over Lucius. Lucius snorted indignatly.

-o-

Pandora moaned softly, snuggling into the wramth that surrounded her. Her nose wrinkled when she felt something tickle her nose. She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times, the rubbing them to get rid of the sleepiness in them. Fur? Thick, silver fur? Her eyes widened, and she gasped in surprise. It was Kings fur! She did not remeber going to sleep this close to him. The last she remembered, he was sleeping near the window. She couldnt help it, his fur looked so soft. She hesitantly reached out and began to softly stroke his fur. She giggled softly when he moved closer to her touch. She giggled again and moved to stand up.

"Where do you think you are going?" He growled looking at her.

"I-i need to go to the bathroom..." She said, making King snort.

"Follow me." He ordered standing up and walking towards the door.

He led her down the hallway and t the very end he opened the door to the right. It was a simple but cute little bathroom, and it looked as if it had recently been restored. It had a small shower, and bath, blue in color. The tile was merely a few shades darker than the paint on the walls. The tile was cold on her feet, but the thoughts of a nice, warm shower, made the coldness of the tile seem trivial.

"Wait here." King ordered, before he turned and walked out. She stood waiting as King came back a few seconds later with a towel and a pair of clothes in his mouth. He dropped them at her feet before turing away. "You have one hour." That was all he said as he dissapeared down the hallway. Pandora let her brows raise. What a strange wolf, one minute he was nice to her, then the next he was cold as ice. She sighed and shut the door of the bathroom before preceeding to rid herself of her clothes. Making sure, that when she turned on the water, it was hot she stepped in. She felt all of her muscles relax as she scrubbed away at her body.

-o-

Lucius followed Alexander through the wards to his manor. Alexander opened the door, letting Lucius in first. Alexander stepped in afterword, putting the wards he had taken down back up around the house.

"Where is she?" Lucius asked impatiently. Alexander snorted. Alexander had taken the time to clean his friend up with a bit of magic, and now he looked as though nothing had ever happened to him.

"She is in the bath." Said a voice from behind them. A giant silver wolf come to stand in front of them.

"This is my compainion King, King meet Lucius an old friend of mine from Hogwarts."

"A pleasure." King said.

"Indeed." Lucius replied, causing Alexander to sigh.

"Anyway, how did you know it was me Lucius?" Alexander asked.

"You left a feather, you are the only one who i know that would leave a clue behind as such, just so you could be found." Lucius said. Alexander chuckled.

"Couldnt have you going on a wild goose chase could we?" He teased.

"No we would not." Lucius replied with a small smirk.

"I must admit though, i do believe i scared your mate." He said, and King gave a stiff nod in agreement.

"It is understandable. I do not know of the reason why the lord would go to such measure to keep her away from him, as to hire me." Alexander stated as the mood of the conversation dropped drastically.

"Most death eaters these days would not waste any presious magic on her, instead they would use their own psyhical strength to do harm. She is not safe by herself around the Riddle Manor, nor around unwarded houses. Many do not think it wise that she -..."

"LUCIUS!" A cry came from the stairway. They all looked up to see Pandora running down the stairs and to Lucius. Nearing Lucius she jumped, wrapping her arms around him, as the sudden collision knocked Lucius from his feet and to his back, with her landing on top of him.

Lucius grunted when the impact came. He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl. He looked down at her to find her crying silently, clutching to him for dear life. His brow raised as he noticed that she was in a over sized button up shirt, and a pair of make shift shorts, that just happened to be Alexanders boxers. Her hair was still damp from the bath, and she smelled of strawberrys.

"Lucius..." She whimpered nuzzling into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He stood, picking her up bridal style and held her close to him.

"Alexander, i will take my leave. Thank you for watching after her." Lucius said as he turned to the door. Alexander grinned.

"Take care ol' friend." He said waving boyishly as he watched Lucius dissapear out of sight into the forests surrounding his home.

-o-

Lucius held on to Pandora as walked to the apparition point in the forest surrounding Alexanders home. He held onto her for dear life as he apparited them back to his manor. Carrying her up to thier room, he laid her on the bed, pulling up the covers as he did so. Thinking she was asleep he made to leave the room, until he felt a sharp tug on his shirt. He turned to her. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she clutched to his sleeve.

"S-stay...with me p-please?" She asked softly, the realisation that Lucius had in fact came to get her, made her happy and so relieved.

Lucius could not deny her this request, as he swiftly tugged off his boots, traveling cloak, shirt, and tie, he crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, her head comming to rest under his chin, he rubbed soothing circles on her back as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt something wet on his chest, he looked down to see Pandora was crying again.

"Pandora?" He asked softly as he tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Im sorry...i...i.. was just scared...i didnt..." He brought her closer to his chest as he realized what she was trying to say. She was afraid he would not come to get her. She was afraid he would abandon her in a place that she did not know, with people she did not know. Just as her parents had done, leaving her with him, with no knowledge of him, nor his ways. It was sad really, how her parents had done that, but he, promised himself that he would not be that same kind of person.

"I am here. I will not leave you..." He promised, soothing her with comfoting whispers and gentle touches. It was long before he felt her shaking shoulders slowly turn into trembles and shivers, and her sobs turned into quiet hiccuping, her harsh breathing had turned soft. He looked down to find that she was asleep, clinging to him as a child would to a teddy bear.

"I promise..." He whispered, bending down to gently kiss her forehead before he too joined her in the land of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Lucius is so sweet in this chapter. I wanted to make it a little mushy this time ^_^ Please review but no flames please.**


End file.
